THE LAST HOPE
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Song Ara (OC), Kim Jongin kisah percintaan antara 3 orang sahabat. (this story for PULPIER 2ND GA)


THE LAST HOPE

Tittle: The Last Hope

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: T

Author: Raidah Nursana

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Song Ara (OC), Kim Jongin

**Ara Pov**

Hai perkenalkan, namaku Song Ara, orang biasa memanggilku Ara. Aku mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang sangat menyayangiku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Yang pertama aku temui adalah Kyungsoo, ah lebih tepatnya dia yang menemuiku. Waktu itu aku sedang terduduk dipinggir jalan dengan tangan mendekap perutku. Ya, aku kelaparan saat itu, Kyungsoo datang menyelamatkanku dengan membawa banyak makanan. Sejak saat itu aku mengenalnya dan selalu menggapnya sebagai dewa penyelamatku. Aku menyayanginya.

"Hei Kyungsoo, apa kau punya pematik api?" Tanya seseorang diantara kami.

"Pematik api? Ah maaf aku tidak punya. Aku bukan perokok sepertimu."

"Pematik api? Untuk apa? Apa kau ingin menghisap benda menjijikan itu lagi? Sudah berulang kali kuperingkatkan untuk berhenti menghisapnya! Tapi kau tidak saja menurutiku!" aku memalingkan wajahku, melipat kedua tangan, menunjukan bahwa aku sangat marah padanya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menghiraukanku. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, dan menyalakannya dengan _kompor gas_ yang kami punya.

"Hah, dasar licik!"

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku janji." Dia mengusap kepalaku lembut, lalu menghisap benda itu dengan santai. Sejujurnya aku merasa khawatir dengan kesehatan pria itu, karna dia bisa menghabiskan sebungkus rokok hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Itu gila!

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika kau tersenyum." Lagi lagi dia membuatku tersipu. Oh Tuhan kumohon berikanlah dia untukku.

Sahabat keduaku yang kumaksud adalah Kim Jongin, dia seorang pria tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan hebat dalam menari, meski terkadang sikapnya sangat tak acuh, tapi jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik sebenarnya dia pribadi yang hangat dan lembut. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah mulai menyukainya, ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak perduli jika Jongin populer dikalangan para gadis. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan pria itu.

Aku tinggal bersama Kyungsoo di apartemen miliknya. Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu yang kabur dari sebuah asrama. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mempunyai orang tua yang sudah bercerai, dan kini ia lebih memilih tinggal seorang diri. Jongin, dia masih memiliki orang tua yang bisa ia ajak untuk tinggal bersama. Jadi tidak heran jika Kyungsoo tahu lebih banyak tentangku dari pada Jongin. Ah iya, Kyungsoo pun tahu bahwa aku menyukai Jongin dan ia mendukung untuk itu.

Suatu hari saat kami sedang berkumpul disebuah café milik keluarga Kim, entah hanya perasaanku atau memang benar, aku merasa pria Kim itu memperhatikanku lama. Sampai dengan tiba tibanya dia mengusap lembut kepalaku, aku diam, dan setelah itu memberikan reaksi yang sangat berlebih. Aku tahu itu salah, tapi aku tidak ingin degup jantungku terdengar dan perasaanku diketahui olehnya. Dia juga pernah memberikanku sebuah gelang yang sama dengan miliknya, hanya untukku, tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Merasa senang? Itu pasti. Tapi aku takut akan terlalu berharap, dan pada akhirnya Jongin tidak memilihku.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Hei Song Ara. Kau tahu? Sikap mu yang selalu kekanak-kanakan membuatku selalu ingin melindungimu, memelukmu, dan menjagamu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mangatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Terlalu takut akan penolakkanmu, dan pada akhirnya kau menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sebenarnya aku cemburu mengetahui bahwa yang kau cintai adalah Jongin, bukan aku. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku yang pengecut ini hanya bisa diam melihatmu bersamanya, mendukung cintamu.

Setelah dari café, Ara tidak langsung pulang bersamaku. Dia meminta izin untuk pergi berdua bersama Jongin. Sungguh, aku tidak senang membiarkan mereka berdua. Tapi entahlah. Aku tidak sanggup melarangnya. Aku sadar diri bahwa Ara hanya menganggapku sahabat, tidak lebih. Sedangkan Jongin? Mungkin suatu hari ia menjadi kekasih Ara.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi belum ada tanda tanda kepulangan Ara dan Jongin. Sebenarnya kemana mereka? Kenapa sampai selarut ini mereka belum pulang? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Sial! Ara benar benar membuatku khawatir!

**Author Pov**

Ara, Ara, dan hanya Ara yang ada dipikirannya. Terlalu banyak yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat itu membuat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Pria itu segera membuka laci tempat dia menyimpan obat, dan segera meminumnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah sangat lelah meminum banyak obat selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia harus bertahan hidup demi orang yang dia cintai. Demi Ara. Tanpa kemoterapi, setidaknya obat membantu pria itu hidup lebih lama beberapa tahun, atau mungkin beberapa bulan.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam, dan Kyungsoo tetap setia menunggu Ara. Dia menyalakan musik untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan. Pria Do itu bergegas menuju pintu dan berharap bahwa yang berada dibalik pintu itu adalah Ara. Harapannya terwujud, karna kini Ara lah yang disana, dengan wajah berseri-seri tentunya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku khawatir padamu!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau kan tahu aku bersama Jongin. Tadi kami kencan Kyungsoo! Ah apa kau tahu? Ternyata Jongin pria orang yang romantic. Dia banyak sekali memberikanku kejutan!"

"Oh, begitu."

"Ish, kenapa responmu datar sekali? Oh dan kau tahu? Yang paling penting adalah, tadi dia menciumku Kyungsoo! Dia menciumku! Aaahh aku masih tidak percaya kalau tadi itu kenyataan." Ara berjalan menuju sofa, melempar ponsel sekaligus tubuhnya disana.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo merasa sudut hatinya retak hanya karena perkataan Ara tadi. Menciumnya? Apakah ini artinya bahwa mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Jongin menciummu?"

"Iya! Dia menciumku. Dan aku bahagia sekali."

"A-apa itu berarti, kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan seketika menghilangkan senyuman gadis itu.

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Selama ini dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat spesial. Dia memberikanku gelang yang serupa dengannya, mengajakku kencan, dan tadi dia juga menciumku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya! Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu menganggapnya berlebih? Kalaupun dia memang menyukaiku, kenapa dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Aku takut dia mempermainkanku."

"Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu. Kau wanita yang cantik, sangat cantik. Seorang pria dan wanita yang terjebak selama beberapa tahun, bisa jadi ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka. Contohnya kau dan Jongin. Mungkin pria itu hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Jadi bersabarlah."

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar? Aku takut jika nanti dia terpikat oleh wanita lain. Aku takut kehilangan dia, Kyungsoo. Atau, jika Jongin tidak juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku, maka aku yang akan lebih dulu menyatakan suka padanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia akan sangat tidak terima jika Ara yang menyatakan perasaanya lebih dahulu kepada Jongin.

Kesal karena mendengar kata kata Ara tadi, Kyungsoo reflek memukul meja yang ada didepannya.

"E-eh, kau kenapa Kyungsoo?" Melihat ekspresi takut yang muncul pada wajah Ara saat ia memukul meja, pria itu langsung menyesalinya dan meminta maaf.

"Ah maaf, aku reflek tadi. Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau yang memulai menyatakan suka pada Jongin. Entahlah, aku takut jika nanti Jongin menolakmu, dan ternyata dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adiknya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Apa kau beharap bahwa Jongin menolakku?"

"Bukan begitu . Hanya saja jika kau ingin bertindak kau harus memikirkan resiko ketika kau gagal. Jangan hanya memikirkan keberhasilannya. Tapi pikirkan juga bagaimana kalau nanti dia menolakmu dan akhirnya menjauh darimu. Apa kau mau berakhir seperti itu? Apa kau mau Jongin menjauh darimu?" Ara hanya bisa menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Ara pasrah.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti Jongin akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Untuk saat ini, teruslah berusaha agar dia lebih menyukaimu. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Ara menganggukan kepalanya. Lagi lagi dia mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Bertingkah seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo gemas melihatnya. Pria Do itu menghampiri Ara, mengusap lembut kepalanya, dan tersenyum selembut mungkin. Senyum yang bukan sengaja dia buat, tetapi senyum yang berasal dari hatinya. Senyum tulus, hanya untuk orang yang dia cintai.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Ya?"

"Tadi kau mengatakkan 'Seorang pria dan wanita yang terjebak selama beberapa tahun, bisa jadi ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka.' Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah… Apakah…." Gadis itu memainkan jemarinya, menghilangkan gugup dan terus berusaha menyampaikan pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya.

"Jika kau bertanya tentang perasaanmu padaku, sudah pasti itu tidak mungkin."

"Eh? Kau tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan?"

"Bodoh! Sudah tergambar jelas dari raut wajahmu."

"Benarkah? Ah syukurlah. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika itu terjadi. Oh iya, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Ara.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Kyungsoo santai

"Benarkah? Siapa? Bagaimana orangnya? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia cantik sepertiku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukannya padaku?"

"Dia seseorang yang baik hati, lembut, perhatian, tapi terkadang dia seperti anak kecil, sangat egois. Semua yang dia inginkan harus terpenuhi. Dia mahluk yang cantik, sama sepertimu. Kira kira begitulah ciri ciri orang yang kusukai." Wajah Kyungsoo sangat bahagia saat mendefisinikan orang yang dia sukai. Bahkan ini kali pertama Ara melihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo.

"Waah, sepertinya dia punya daya tarik tersendiri untuk memikatmu, Kyungsoo."

"Iya. Dia punya cara tersendiri untuk membuatku menyukainya."

"Lalu, apa dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya? Dan, apa kau tahu dia suka padamu atau tidak?" Ara terus saja mengintrogasi sahabatnya ini. Wanita ini tentunya juga ingin tahu, siapa orang yang Kyungsoo sukai.

"Sayangnya dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat menyukainya. Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku. Karena setahuku ada seseorang yang dia sukai." Kyungsoo memasang senyum miris kepada Ara, yang membuat gadis itu bisa merasakan kesedihannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bisa membuatnya menyukaimu! Tak peduli ada orang yang dia sukai atau tidak, kau harus tetap mengejar cintamu, memperjuangkannya."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Biar saja begini. Asal aku bisa terus bersamanya dan membuatnya tersenyum, itu cukup membuatku bahagia."

"Kau terlalu naïf, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu? Kalau kau terlihat seperti orang yang sangat menyedihkan jika dalam film percintaan."

"Ck! Jangan anggap aku se-menyedihkan itu!"

"Memang benar! Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kapan kau akan mendapatkan pasanganmu? Kau akan selalu kalah bersaing jika kau terus mengalah! Cobalah dekati dia secara perlahan, mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu dia akan menyukaimu. Dan jika kau sudah yakin, makan nyatakanlah perasaanmu padanya. Kau tidak akan tahu perasaannya jika kau tidak memulai lebih dulu." Dasar Ara, giliran membahas cinta dia selalu semangat, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau kira itu semudah memasak telur? Itu sulit! Bahkan jika aku harus memilih menyatakkan perasaan atau memasak masakan yang sangat sulit, kurasa pilihan kedua jauh lebih mudah."

"Dasar pengecut!"

Ya Ara, kau benar. Aku memang pengecut. Do Kyungsoo memanglah seorang pengecut.

"Aah sudahlah ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Tidak baik bagi anak kecil sepertimu tidur larut malam." Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Ara, mendorongnya menuju kamar gadis itu.

"Ish, awas kau! Baiklah-baiklah, selamat malam." Ara melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari punggungnya, berjalan gontai menuju kamar kesayangannya. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan nanar wanita itu, sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Sepi, sunyi, hanya ada Kyungsoo seorang disana. Dia masih belum tahu bagaimana cara agar dia dapat menyampaikan perasaanya pada orang itu tanpa harus menanggung resiko.

"Seandainya kau tahu, bahwa orang yang kusukai adalah dirimu, Song Ara."

**The Last Hope**

Pagi ini Kyungsoo, Ara, dan Jongin memilik tugas yang harus mereka presentasikan dikelas. Tapi entah kenapa sejak pagi tadi kepala Kyungsoo terasa sangat sakit. Ara yang menyadari hal itu merasa khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau baik baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang sehat hari ini. Apa sebaiknya kita izin kuliah saja?"

"Aku tidak apa, hanya sedikit sakit kepala, kurasa minum obat sudah cukup."

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin tidak apa apa?"

"Ya, aku yakin Ra. Sudahlah jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Ayo kita pergi."

Pelajaran dimulai, sang dosen mengajarkan beberapa materi sebelum mengizinkan muridnya melakukan presentasi. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya yang mulai merabun, menahan diri agar tidak ambruk sebelum ia menyelesaikan presentasinya.

Kini tibalah Kyungsoo yang melakukan presentasi didepan kelas. Pria itu merasa sakitnya semakin menyebar dan terasa. Ia terus mempresentasikan tugasnya. Sampai cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidungnya. Semua teman dan dosen memintanya untuk berhenti, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap saja melanjutkannya.

Kyungsoo, kau harus kuat! Presentasimu sedikit lagi. Ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sampai saat puncak kekuatannya, ia pun jatuh pingsan ketika hampir menyelesaikan semua presentasinya. Dosen dan semua temannya terkejut dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang UKS, tapi Ara dan Jongin menolak. Mereka ingin Kyungsoo segera dibawa kerumah sakit, karna ia ingin temannya cepat tertolong.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, pria tampan itu langsung ditangani oleh dokter yang kebetulan sering menanganinya. Penyakit Kyungsoo semakin parah, kini kanker otaknya sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Sudah berulang kali sang dokter memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan kemoterapi, tetapi Pria bermarga Do itu tetap saja menolak. Ia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya tahu bahwa ia memiliki penyakit yang mematikan. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Terutama Ara.

Kyungsoo meminta sang dokter merahasiakan penyakitnya dari sahabat dan keluarganya. Keluarganya hanya tahu bahwa kini penyakit Kyungsoo semakin membaik, tapi pada kenyataan malah sebaliknya. Penyakitnya semakin memburuk, dan kini sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Awalnya sang dokter tidak menyetujui menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat gigih mendapatkan kebebasan hidup tanpa tergantung dengan alat medis, akhirnya ia terpaksa menyetujui hal tersebut. Setelah selesai memeriksakan Kyungsoo, dokter memberi penjelasan tentang penyakitnya tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kali ini kau melakukan oprasi."

"Tidak dok, aku tidak akan melakukan oprasi. Aku takut semua akan terbongkar jika aku melakukannya."

"Haa dasar anak keras kepala. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup hah? Dengan begini kau akan membahayakan tubuhmu. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan." Ujar pria dengan jas putih tersebut.

"Sudahlah dok, lagipula semua manusia didunia ini pada akhirnya akan mati. Jadi percuma saja jika aku melakukan pengobatan. Kalau memang sudah waktunya mati, aku juga akan-..."

"Akan mati? Tapi setidaknya kau bisa bertahan lebih lama jika kau berobat! Para dokter memprediksikan bahwa waktumu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa kau benar benar sudah bosan hidup? Apa tidak ada orang yang kau cintai? Bertahanlah untuk orang yang kau cintai Kyungsoo. Bertahanlah demi dia." Kyungsoo menyeringai sedih mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut.

"Orang yang kucintai sudah memiliki seseorang yang penting baginya dok. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah aku ada atau tidak ada disisinya. Ah ayo kita temui teman temanku, mereka pasti sangat mencemaskanku." Kyungsoo sadar hidupnya tak lama lagi. Kini dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini, dia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Ara.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya salah seorang namja berwajah tampan.

"Tenang, dia baik baik saja. Hanya kelelahan, dan sepertinya banyak hal yang dia pikirkan." ujar sang dokter.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau baik baik saja Kyungsoo. Memang akhir akhir ini kami mendapatkan banyak sekali tugas dok, kurasa itu yang membuat dia seperti ini."

"Dasar, tadi kau bilang baik baik saja, tetapi saat didepan kelas malah ambruk, payah." Ujar Ara.

"Perlu kau ketahui, kau membuat seisi kelas khawatir tadi." Tambah Jongin

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya." Ujar pria bermarga Do tersebut

"Kalau begiti mari kita pulang. Kyungsoo harus banyak istirahat hari ini." Kyungsoo, Ara, dan Jongin, bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Entah karena Kyungsoo sakit atau apa, hari ini ia merasa bahwa kedua sahabatnya sangat memanjakan dirinya.

Tidak terasa kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Mereka tetap setia berada disamping Kyungsoo. Begitupula Jongin, dia tak kunjung pulang meski hari sudah larut. Seperti biasa, jika ada Jongin, pasti Ara pun selalu berada didekatnya. Jongin selalu memanjakan gadis itu, dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan cemburu yang amat sangat. Kejadian dihadapannya ini benar benar membuatnya muak.

"Sudah kubilang ratusan kali kalau rokok itu berbahaya, tapi kau masih menghisap benda menjijikan itu!" Ara melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memasang raut muka marah dengan gaya imutnya. Jongin yang gemas melihat tingkah anak itu mengusap lembut kepala Ara dan seketika menimbulkan semburat merah pada pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Hahahaha baiklah, akan aku usahakan tidak merokok dihadapanmu."

"Hanya dihadapanku? Lalu dibelakangku kau akan merokok, begitu?"

"Mungkin saja. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengurangi konsumsi rokokku bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau merokok. Dan aku benci hal itu!"

"Baiklah, untuk adikku yang manis aku akan berusaha untuk berhenti merokok. Meski dalam waktu yang lama, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Setuju?" lagi lagi Jongin mengusap lembut kepala Ara, dan lagi membuat gadis itu merona.

**The Last Hope**

Hari demi haripun telah berlalu, dan kini kedekatan Ara dengan Jongin semakin menjadi. Mereka benar benar layaknya sepasang kekasih tanpa status. Sementara itu Kyungsoo terasa semakin jauh dengan Ara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Jongin? Jika dia benar benar menyukai Ara, kenapa dia tidak segera menyatakan perasannya? Apa dia hanya main main dengan Ara? Sial! Setiap kali memikirkan hal ini selalu saja membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku harus menyatakan perasanku pada Ara! Ya, aku harus. Meskipun akhirnya kami akan betengkar, asalkan dia sudah mengetahui perasaanku, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Diatas jembatan yang dialiri sungai, dan dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. Saat itu pula Kyungsoo mantap memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasannnya pada Ara tanpa perduli apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Saat Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri taman tersebut, dan berniat untuk pulang, tiba tiba saja ia melihat seseorang yang sedang menangis sendiri di salah satu bangku taman itu. Saat ia menghampiri orang tersebut Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, karna ternyata yang sedang menangis itu adalah Ara, orang yang ia cintai.

"Ara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Ara yang mengetahui kehadiran seseorang disisinya menghentikan tangis dan melihat orang tersebut.

"Kyungsoo?" Ujar Ara.

"Iya ini aku Kyungsoo. Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakan padaku." Ara yang tak kuasa menahan semuanya akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jongin Kyungsoo, Jongin!"

"Jongin? Ada apa dengan Jongin? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganya?"

"Tidak, tidak terjadi apapun dengannya." Ara masih tetap menangis dipelukan Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, hati Kyungsoo sakit karna lagi lagi Jongin yang Ara bicarakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Karna hanya Jongin lah yang gadis itu cintai.

"Lalu ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kau menangisinya?"

"Jongin, tadi aku melihat dia memanjakan seorang wanita sama persis saat dia memanjakanku. Aku takut jika wanita itu adalah kekasih Jongin. Bagaimana ini Kyungsoo? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyungsoo terhentak mendengar pernyataan wanita tersebut.

Apa? Dia memanjakan wanita lain selain Ara? Tapi kenapa? Berani beraninya dia melakukan itu terhadap Ara! Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin?! Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Awas saja Jongin, akan kuberi pelajaran dia!" saat Kyungsoo berniat ingin menghampiri Jongin, Ara menarik tangannya melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan Ra! Biar aku beri dia pelajaran karna sudah mempermainkanmu seenaknnya." Ara mempererat tarikannya, ia tidak ingin jika nantinya Kyungsoo melukai pria tersebut.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo aku tidak apa, sungguh. Jangan kau apa apa kan Jongin ya, kumohon." Ara memundukan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya tahu bahwa ia masih menangis karna Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itupun tak tega untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Lagipula Ara lebih membutuhkan dirinya sekrang.

Ia mendekap Ara erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilanganya. Sementara yang berada didalam dekapannya masih tetap menangis. Kyungsoo sudah mencoca berbagai macam cara untuk menghentikan tangisannya dan tetap saja tidak berhasil. Sampai saat Kyungsoo muak dengan tangisan gadis itu yang hanya diberikan untuk Jongin, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ara, dan mencium _cherry_ merah miliknya. Seketika tangisan Ara pun berhenti. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Apa? Kyungsoo menciumku? Apa ini mimpi? Kenapa dia menciumku? Pikir Ara.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya pada Ara. Sementara itu yang diciumpun masih terdiam dan membisu dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa harus Jongin? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku jauh lebih baik dari Jongin? Tapi kenapa?" Ara menatap Kyungsoo dalam, memastikan bahwa semua yang pria itu lakukan hanya candaan untuk menghentikan tangisnya semata. Tapi ia tak menemukan setitikpun sorot candaan disana.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Kumohon Ra…." belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ara sudah berniat pergi.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, untuk sementara ini aku tidak ingin berbicara atau bertemu denganmu. Jadi kumohon jangan mencariku atau menghubungiku. Selamat tinggal."

"Ah iya, untuk sementara aku tidak akan pulang kerumah. Aku akan menginap dirumah temanku." Ara meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo pun menangis, menangis dalam diamnya, menangis dalam hatinya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesali keegoisannya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sesakit ini rasanya penolakkan. Tak lama setetes air mata turun membasahi wajahnya, bersamaan dengan pohon sakura gugur yang menjadi saksi pernyataan sekaligus penolakkan cintanya pada Ara.

Hari haripun berlalu tanpa Ara. Ia merasa kini ia tidak dapat menjangkau gadis itu lagi. Orang yang ia cintai kini semakin menjauhi dirinya. Disisi lain, Ara tetap akrab dengan Jongin, bahkan jauh lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Dikereta saat mereka bertiga ingin berangkat kuliah, lagi lagi Kyungsoo melihat kedekatan mereka. Jongin mempersilahkan Ara duduk sementara itu ia berdiri dihadapan Ara. Mereka tertawa, dan bercanda bersama dengan salah satu earphone yang terpasang dimasing masing telinga mereka. Benar benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam dan berharap agar ia bisa cepat menghilang dari dunia ini.

Suatu hari setelah selesai kuliah, saat itupun hujan turun. Ara seorang diri dihalte, menunggu berhentinya hujan. Pada saat itu ia lupa membawa payung. Saat itupula Kyungsoo datang dan membawa payung. Ara menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo disana. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berniat berbagi payung dengannya. Tapi tanpa sempat ia menawarkan payung tersebut Ara sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan tanpa peduli hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang tak kuasa dengan keadaan seperti ini berlari menghampiri Ara. Membuka payungnya dan melindungi gadis itu dari serbuan hujan.

"Ra kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku memang salah, tapi tidak bisakah kita bersahabat seperti dulu? Lupakan saja pernyataanku waktu itu. Anggap saja tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri terus denganmu." Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Ia takut jika Ara tidak menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku juga yang sudah membuatmu sedih." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Ara. Sunyi, hening, tidak ada satupun percakapan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

Yaah mungkin lebih baik begini. Melupakan dan mengubur perasanku jauh lebih baik dari ada aku harus kehilangan Ara. Pikir Kyungsoo.

**The Last Hope**

Lagi lagi malam inipun Kyungsoo mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Ia merasa keadannya kini keadannya kian memburuk. Ara yang mendengar hal ini dari luar kamar mandi merasa sangat khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo apa kau baik baik saja? Aku mendengar kau memuntahkan sesuatu didalam sana? Apa kau sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter jika kau sakit."

"A-aku tidak apa apa Ara, sungguh. Kau pergilah sana, mungkin Jongin sudah menunggumu lama. Kasihan dia."

"Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apa apa jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah?"

"Ya! Aku tidak apa apa. Sudah pergilah sana."

"Ba-baiklah aku pergi. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu!"

"Iya, bersenang senanglah." Sementara Ara bersenang senang bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo kesakitan didalam kamar mandi seorang diri.

"Kyungsoo kau harus kuat! Kau tidak boleh membuat semua orang khawatir padamu."

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandinya, berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Ia melihat banyak bintang yang bersinar malam ini. Seakan memberinya kekuatan dan dukungan agar ia bisa bertahan lebih lama.

"Kuharap Ara bersenang senang dengan Jongin."

Waktupun sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo pun berusaha membukakan pintu untuk Ara. Saat pintu terbuka raut wajah Ara yang semula terlihat senang kini terkejut melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sangat mengenaskan. Wajah dan pakainnya berlumur darah, dan dia juga terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kyungsoo! Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berlumur darah seperti ini?"

"Ke-kencannya, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Jongin?" dengan susah payah Kyungsoo melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Ara.

"Bodoh! Dalam keadan begini kau masih saja memikirkan hal itu! Diamlah aku akan segera memanggilkan ambulans untukmu." Kyungsoo pasrah akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa kini waktunya semakin dekat. Waktu untuk meninggalkan Ara seorang diri.

Tak lama ambulanspun datang dan membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit. Ara menghubungi Jongin dan memberitahu keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang ini.

Keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk. Dokter mempredikskan bahwa hidupnya hanya bertahan beberapa hari lagi. Ara dan Jongin tidak percaya mendapat pernyataan bahwa Kyungsoo terkena kanker otak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan penyakitnya pada kami selama ini dok? Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikannya seorang diri? "

"Karna dia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang orang yang dia cintai bersedih karnanya. Dia adalah orang yang kuat. Saya salut dengan kemampuannya menjalani hidup hanya dengan obat obatan."

"Tapi Kyungsoo selalu terlihat ceria dan baik baik saja. Dia selalu membuat semua orang terenyum dan tertawa. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang terkena penyakit mematikan seperti ini? Dok, apa anggota keluarganya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit ini?"

"Yang mereka tahu kini penyakit Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dan ia sudah sembuh. Tetapi pada kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Penyakit Kyungsoo semakin parah, dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu selain dirinya. kini penyakitnya sudah sangat parah. Kami para dokter sudah angkat tangan dengan itu. Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kyungsoo." Ara yang mendengar pernyataan itu tidak sanggup menahan tangis. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Sementara itu kekasih Ara, Jongin, hanya bisa memeluknya erat tanpa berbuat apapun.

Ara terpaksa menghubungi dan memberitahukan keluarga Kyungsoo akan hal ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini tersembunyi terus menerus.

Ara, Jongin, dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo datang menghampiri pria itu yang kini sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah tenangnya.

Ara masih tidak percaya dengan hal yang terjadi didepan matanya. Ia harap saat membuka mata ini semua akan hilang bagai mimpi buruk. Tapi sekali lagi tidak. Hal ini tidak menghilang bagai mimpi buruk yang ia harapkan. Ini semua ada kenyataan, kenyataan pahit yang memang mau tidak mau harus ia terima.

"Kyungsoo bangunlah, disini ada aku Jongin, dan keluargamu. Ayo cepat bangun. Tunjukan senyum khasmu pada meraka. Kyungsoo, ayo bangun." Kyungsoo tak kunjung sadar dari tidurnya. Lagi lagi Ara menangis dan tak tahan melihat situasi ini. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengantar Ara pulang. Ah lebih baik Ara menginap dirumahku lebih baik dari pada dia harus pulang ke dorm Kyungsoo yang nantinya dia akan terus menangis jika mengingat Kyungsoo, pikir Jongin.

Sudah beberapa hari Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri, sampai pada hari ke 4 dan akhirnya iapun membuka matanya. Ia terkejut dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Disana sudah ada Ara, Jongin, dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka yang melihat kesadaran Kyungsoo sangat senang luar biasa. Secepatnya mereka memanggil dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Siapa yang membawaku kemari?"

"Aku yang membawamu kemari, bodoh! Kau berhutang padaku! Maka dari itu cepatlah sembuh dan traktir aku secepatnya!" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemas menjawab perkataan Ara.

"Bu, boleh aku meminta satu permintaan? Kumohon, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan terkahirku."

"Kyungsoo jangan berbicara seperti itu! Ibu tidak menyukainya. Kau masih akan meminta banyak permintaan setelah kau pulih nanti."

"Entahlah bu, aku merasa ini akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku."

"Jangan bicara hal yang macam macam! Kau akan segera pulih. Diam dan istirahatlah!" Ujar Ara.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, kuharap baik Ara maupun Jongin tak kerberatan memenuhinya." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, mengisi paru parunya penuh dengan oksigen, menghilangkan kegugupan serta menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk mengatakkan hal tersebut.

"Kumohon bisakah kau menikahkanku dengan Ara? Aku ingin merasakan rasanya memilikimu, kumohon Jongin, setelah aku pergi, kau bisa memilikinya kembali." Semua orang terkejut denga permintaan gila Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa mereka menikah? Bahkan Jongin-pun belum genap seminggu memiliki Ara.

Jongin sang kekasih terasa miris mendengar permintaan terakhir Kyungsoo. Ara pun tak kalah terkejut mendengar permintaan Pria Do itu. Ia melirik Jongin yang tengah memiliki sedikit rasa kesal pada Kyungsoo. Ara menarik nafas panjang, memasatikan bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Aku bersedia menikah dengan Kyungsoo."

Semua orang pun siap, dan kini ikrar pernikahan pun dibacakan oleh ayah Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai ikrar dibacakan dan mereka bersumpah untuk selalu bersama saat senang maupun susah, dan kini mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami dan istri. Kyungsoo memandang lembut sang istri, Ara, begitupun sebaliknya, Ara memandang Kyungsoo pun lembut. Kyungsoo menarik tengku Ara, mendekatkan wajah gadis itu dengan wajahnya, melahap _cherry_ merah milik pendampingnya. Begitupun Ara, ia membalas tautan dari kekasih barunya itu. Lama, sampai Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tersebut. Ia berbisik pada Ara.

"Ara, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dari awal kita bertemu hingga saat ini aku masih tetap mencintaimu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Aku-pun mencintaimu." Kyungsoo mengusap cairan bening yang jatuh dari kedua bola mata Ara. Sementara itu Jongin yang menyaksikan hal tersebut merasa sakit. Sakit karna orang yang ia cintai mecium orang lain, dan sakit karna ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo jauh lebih dahulu mencintai Ara dari pada dirinya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa karna telah merebut Ara dari pria itu. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan emosi pada Jongin langsung tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah merebut kekasihmu, Jongin. Saat aku pergi nanti aku titipkan Ara padamu. Jaga dia sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Jaga dia demiku. Bisa?"

"Bodoh! Kau akan sembuh! Kalian akan hidup bersama. Dan akan menghasilkan keponakan yang lucu untukku." Jongin mencoba bergurau, meyakinkan bahwa temannya tersebut akan baik baik saja.

"Kumohon, berjanjilah."

"Ya, aku janji. Akan kujaga dia demi kau."

"Benar yang dikatakan Jongin. Kau akan tetap disini bersamaku. Kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita bersama. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Kyungsoo tidak membalas perkataan Ara. Lagi lagi ia menarik tengku gadis itu dan melahap lagi _cherry_ merah miliknya. Mereka bertautan, terus bertautan, lama, sampai akhirnya Ara merasa tidak ada balasan lagi dari Kyungsoo. Ara menghentikan tautannya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah memenjamkan matanya. Ia sudah pergi, ia pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang dicintainya.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? bangun Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! DO KYUNGSOO bangun! Ayo bangun! Buka matamu! Jangan tidur seperti ini! Kau baru saja terbangun dan sekarang kau sudah tertidur lagi? Dasar tukang tidur, cepat buka matamu!" Ara menangis sejadi jadinya, ia mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo kuat, berusaha membangunkannya tapi yang dibangunkan tak kunjun bangun.

Kyungsoo pergi. Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan kami dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyum yang selalu membuat semua orang bahagia, senyum yang tulus berasa dari hatinya. Setidaknya ia senang bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya, dan ada untuknya disaat yang tepat.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Kyungsoo. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Bahkan bumipun tak rela dengan kepergian anak itu.

Setelah selesai memakamkan Kyungsoo, Ara kembali ke apartemen-nya bersama Kyungsoo. Mengenang bagaimana ia dulu bersama dengan pria itu. Menuju balkon tempat yang sangat disukai Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo temanku, Kyungsoo sahabatku, Kyungsoo kekasihku. Selamat tinggal, selamat jalan. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya dan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

 **The End~~~~**

Author's Note:

Hwhwhwhw sempet bingung nyari jalan ceritanya gimana. Mbikos dikasih jangka waktu jadi semua ide buyar dan berterbangan entah kemana wkwkwk. Tapi syukurlah ff ini selesai pas pada waktunya. Aku harap semuanya menikmati cerita ku, dan maavkeund kalo kalo ada typos diatas. Sekian…

Regard,

Raidah Nursana.


End file.
